<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Loved You Then, I Love You Now, and I'll Love you Tomorrow by Sweetsensation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377750">I Loved You Then, I Love You Now, and I'll Love you Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation'>Sweetsensation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Doubt, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being married and having two kids, Sadayo is worried that age will make her husband, Akira, no longer love her. However, when they have a night alone Akira aims to tell her not to worry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Loved You Then, I Love You Now, and I'll Love you Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, My name is Untoldstory21, I'm the true writer for this story. Sweetsensation was kind enough to post this story for me on their account. I aim to be a none explicit writer on my own page and so SS helped me out. They also helped with some of the reviews of this story and helping me fill in parts I'm not used to. I hope you enjoy this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sadayo stood in front of the mirror that sat on her dresser. She gazed at her body covered only by a matching old black bra and panties, which she had owned for years. Her eyes drifted softly down to the picture on the dresser, next to the mirror. It was hard to think that it was taken around 6 years ago. There she stood in a simple white dress:</p><p>“I can’t believe we have been married for almost six years.” Sadayo thought you herself, as she almost instinctively began to play with her wedding ring. </p><p>The ring itself looked very similar to the one she got for them in Hawaii, but Akira wanted to do something special for her and got one that had a well-cut gem on the top. He even made sure they were inscribed just like the promise rings from all those years ago. Sadayo couldn’t help but think about how younger she looked back when they first met and their wedding. </p><p>She turned back to her reflection in the mirror; her eyes fell to her breast, though supported by the bra, had begun to sag. Her eyes continued down to her stomach, though not large, had differently changed from the one in the photos, a little bigger and showing stretch marks from her two pregnancies. If she thought people considered her old when she worked as a maid, what would they think of her now? What must her husband think of her now; she will be turning 40 this year, and he just turned 26. She began to fall deeper into her own thoughts. </p><p>She tried to think of positives; at least she didn’t have any wrinkles, her ass was still the same, her skin was still soft, she ... . That’s as far as she could get, and she honestly wasn’t even sure about her ass. </p><p>Sadayo couldn’t help but let out a sigh as she thought to herself; “I need to stop thinking about this, it’s the first alone night we have had in a long time.”</p><p>Part of her got caught at the end of the sentence, she looked back at her and Akira’s wedding picture. It was hard for her to believe that they had been together for just about 10 years, back then he was just a student in her class. She still never could figure out what was weirder; that they were teacher and student, and also doubled as lovers. Or that he had been a phantom thief and she had moonlighted as a maid, during that time, but that was long gone. Now, they had a family, and they were … she took a pause her mind filling with doubt ... happy. </p><p>Once again, her brain couldn’t help but stare at her body. Then her eyes went back to the picture of her husband, who had changed as well but was still so young. Sadayo began to feel her heart begin to sink, as sadness washed over her, due to what she could only describe as a ping of guilt. </p><p>“Did I trap him in this marriage?” She thought to herself. </p><p>“Everything okay, dear?” A deep yet soft voice called out, casting Sadayo out of her own mind. She turned her head and saw her husband standing in the door frame.  Her eyes couldn’t help but stare at his young shirtless body; he had always been pretty fit even after he stopped fighting crime in the metaverse. After all these years she still couldn’t help but fall for his handsome looks. Yet at the same time, she felt a drop of worry come over her heart. Sadayo let out a sigh,</p><p>“It’s nothing,” she turned back to the dresser. </p><p>“That may have worked when I was your student, but not anymore,” Akira said, Sadayo could feel his warm hands wrap around her waist, and his chin nuzzled on her shoulder. </p><p>She felt his lips softly pressed against her neck.</p><p>“This is the first night we have had alone in a while, I don’t want you to spend this rare opportunity upset.” Akira holding his wife close.</p><p>Sadayo knew he was right; it wasn’t often they got nights like this. It was nice that his parents offered to watch the kids. Akira’s parents weren’t usually that involved with their family. They didn’t hate her, but Sadayo knew that they had never really been fully okay with their marriage. Though they would never admit it. She felt his chest against her back, as he continued to embrace her. She looked up at the mirror, seeing their faces side by side. However, it was obvious Akira was slightly leaning forward because of their height difference. Yet, the reflection reminded her of that day, so many years ago.</p><p>“Be honest do you ... ever regret marrying someone so much older than you?” Sadayo finally let out, and though she trusted him with all of her heart, she felt her body stop her words with doubt as she asked the question. Akira took a deep breath, filling Sadayo with more worry. But before a full thought could come into her mind, she felt his lips on her cheek. </p><p>“No, I never regret it. There is no other person in the world that I would want to be married to. I love you, you’re my best friend.” He said in a serious tone; yet, she could hear his compassion in the words.</p><p>She looked up and saw them in the mirror. His mess of raven hair mixing with her own dark brown hair, as his face remained next to hers. Her gaze fell on Akira’s reflection, his face wore a sincere smile. The same look as the day he asked her out and the day he said, “I do.” She could still feel his body against her own and though she knew in her head it was cliché she could feel his love for her in just that embrace. </p><p>There was a pause, as they just stood in front of the mirror. Sadayo could feel the vibrations from Akira starting to speak, as they were so close.</p><p>“Why did you ask?” </p><p>Sadayo finally turned around to face him. For a split second of hesitation, she felt like covering her body, even though she knew he had seen her bare body more times than she could count. She looked at his face, it was full of youth. </p><p>Then down at her own body, “how could he say that all so easily” she thought to herself. </p><p>Granted she knew he was the same kid, who, to be honest, would flirt with her while they were in class. So part of her wasn’t fully surprised at his calmness.</p><p>“Do you regret marrying me?” when the words passed through his lips, Sadayo felt her heart sink. </p><p>She knew that when they first started dating as much as he put on charm, Akira felt he had guilted her into saying yes to their relationship. She was hesitant, she was his teacher and almost twice his age. </p><p>“Of course not!” She couldn’t contain herself. </p><p>The years they had spent together were the best in her life, sometimes they were harder than others; but in the end, she knew she could rely on him when life got too much, and he could rely on her. </p><p>“It’s just that... I’m getting older, and not that you aren’t. But I’m worried that there is going to come a time when you are still so young and prefer to leave me for someone more your own age.” Sadayo let out as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying the best to cover herself at least slightly.</p><p>“Sadayo...” Akira let out, before he could say anything his wife continued.</p><p>“Face it Akira, physically things are changing. My sex drive will not last forever. Even now while I still have it, I’ve given birth twice; I’m not this ‘sexy schoolteacher’ which you’ve always claimed I’ve been. Look at my body, why would you be attracted to some old woman with saggy breasts and stretch marks, when you are friends with a famous model. When we are out together, I’ve seen how the girls your own age give you looks. And we both know how at times people think I’m your mother! I just don’t want to trap you or force you into a place you don’t want to be.” Sadayo finally stopped to take a breath. </p><p>She couldn’t help but stare into his grey eyes. He gave her the same look he gave her when she worked as a maid, it let her know he was listening. When he could tell she was done talking, he slowly walked forward and wrapped his arms around his wife. He held her for just a second, as they parted, she felt his lips give her a small peck on the cheek. </p><p>“Sadayo, I always knew this relationship would be different, and at times feel like an uphill battle. I knew that as much as we didn’t want it to, age would play a part in that. I had made peace with the fact sex wouldn’t always be a part of this marriage before I even proposed to you. I knew if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I had to. No matter what society, my parents, or time said, and so far, it’s been so worth it.” Akira said staying close to her, a small sincere smile was on his face.</p><p>“Akira...” she tried to let out. </p><p>Part of it felt bad he sacrificed all that for them… for her; at the same time, she felt her chest tighten up. She never doubted how much he cared or thought about her, but things like this still left her surprised. She agreed that these years together for the most part had been wonderful. Once again Sadayo could feel her husband’s fingers on her body. She felt his gentle touch move across her stomach and waist slowly tracing the marks on her skin. </p><p>“When I look at you, I see a woman who is more beautiful than anyone else in the world. When I see these stretch marks, I can only stop and think about how you are the best mother. I think about how excited we were when we first found out you were pregnant for the first time. Who else could take care of two kids, who both received their parents' thick hair; I tried and failed miserably. But you took the challenge with stride. When I look at you, I see the best mother in the world to our kids; who to top it off is my best friend, and I’m lucky enough to be married to! That’s pretty sexy to me; people might not call it normal. But what part of our relationship has been.” Akira said as continued to run his hands over her, keeping his gaze fixed on her.</p><p>Sadayo could help but blush; she had a love-hate relationship with his charm and flirtations. Though at the same time she could feel her eyes begin to tear up, and her heart continued to pound in her chest as she carefully watched his lips move. </p><p>“And I’ve seen the looks and heard the comments, but to me, those don’t matter. We both knew shit like that would happen when we started dating; I didn’t care then, and I don’t care now. At the end of the day, all I care about is making sure you know how much I care about you.” Akira finished, his hands moving from her waist as he wiped her tears away.</p><p>They stayed there for a second; finally, Sadayo leaned forward pressing her lips against Akira’s. Her arms wrapped around him, and their lips parted from the chaste kiss. Then her head nestled into his shoulder. Her mind rushed back to that wedding night, as they danced in front of their closest friends and family. Sadayo could feel Akira’s arms around her. His touch was loving as it held her near him. She was so glad to get to have this night alone with him. Even though they talked about it, part of her still had worries. She knew these worries wouldn’t disappear, but right now at that moment she just wanted to give in to her husband's embrace. </p><p>Sadayo finally lifted her head off her husband’s shoulder. She looked into his piercing eyes, soon she looked at his whole face. Over the years she had seen it so often she knew it like the back of her hand; yet, as she looked at it now it seemed new and fresh. Her heart skipped as she stared all she could do was think “I love you.”</p><p>Akira couldn’t help but look at his wife, she had risked her whole livelihood for them to be together. It was something that he never tried to take for granted. As he watched her own face, he couldn’t help but think about all the years they spent together. Filled with ups and downs, but the memories made him smile spread across his face. While at the same time three words rang out in his head like the beat of a heart, “I love you.”</p><p>They both could tell what the other was thinking; their eyes slowly closed as their lips got closer. Finally, they came together, Sadayo felt his warm, toned chest against her skin as their bodies pressed together once more while their lips connected them. Sadayo felt her husband's hands start to caress her body. Her heart began to beat faster, she could feel their lips part only for a second before connecting again. This time it was deeper, it felt almost like the first-time years ago. Once again, they parted, Sadayo still in her husband's embrace, his hand had already worked their way to her waist, on hand slipped under the waistline of her underwear. </p><p>Sadayo looked at Akira, </p><p>“Are you still sure you want to enjoy our night alone like this?” Akira asked ready to stop and do whatever she wanted.</p><p> As much as he loved their family time, he missed their time just the two of them.  </p><p>“I’m sure, just give me a second to get these off,” Sadayo replied referring to the basic undergarments she had on all day.</p><p>Akira nodded and decided he would remove the rest of his clothing as well. Sadayo carefully undid her bra; however, worry started to cloud her mind that he would reject her that all the clothes were off. She knew she shouldn’t feel like this, but part of her just couldn’t help it. When she turned around, she couldn’t help but feel her heart being to race as she looked over the husband's fit young body. However, she couldn’t think the same about herself, she did not deem it young or fit. But she could see that smirk on his face, she could tell he was up to something.</p><p>At the same time, Akira was at loss. Sadayo always looked great to him; he often internally joked she was like wine and got better with age, though he knew he could never tell her that. But he looked over her, each part of her body, reminded him of the life he had built with her. </p><p>Sadayo was still nervous; she almost wanted to cover her breast to not reveal them to him. But she knew she had to, not because of Akira, but she had to face this worry head-on. Akira got closer until once again Sadayo felt her arms around her. This time not a calming embrace, but something much greedier. Sadayo felt Akira’s left hand firmly hold her ass, while his other was on her waist. She could feel his member against her thigh as he pressed against her. Her heart started to race in anticipation of what would come next. </p><p>She felt his hot breath against her ear even with it covered by her thick hair. Akira's voice came out in a seductive deep tone as he began to whisper in her ear,</p><p>“I can tell you are still worried. If you won’t believe my words then maybe, my actions can prove to you that you are still a sexy school teacher to me M...r..s ... K...u..r..u...s..u.” Saying their last name, to let it slowly sink in.</p><p>Sadayo, felt her body get warm and excited as the name spilled out of his mouth. Though when he was a student she went by Kawakami; but, since their wedding, she would teach under Kurusu as she took his family name. To her, it meant they were family, not just lovers. </p><p>Sadayo felt his lips move to her neck leaving short kisses, her own hands began to move as the anxiousness started to leave her body. Her hands began running against his arms. His hands continued to explore her body, uncaring of anything except making her feel taken care of and loved. </p><p>Sadayo let out a soft moan as he continued to kiss her neck. He occasionally let out an “I love you” between the kisses. Akira was wanting to make sure she felt all the love she deserved. He knew how worried she had always been about their odd relationship, through the years it had come and gone in being noticeable. But he knew she was the love of his life and best friend; he needed to make sure she knew that in different ways. </p><p>Sadayo felt Akira’s other hand on her ass, then in a smooth motion, he picked her up. Her legs and arms wrapped around him as he took her to their bed, still disorganized from sleeping the night before. Sadayo was partially surprised Akira could still pick her up like this, with the weight she had gained; and though he seemed to keep a workout schedule it wasn’t anything like the one he had in high school.  </p><p>It wasn’t long before she felt the soft sheets of their bed touch her back, and her head gently got placed on a pillow. She looked up to see her husband above her, a calm caring smile on his face. Sadayo felt his hand run by her cheek for a brief moment. Before she knew it, his lips were once again on hers. She felt his tongue make its way in her mouth, as the kisses became needier for both of them. Sadayo felt his warm body press against hers, she couldn’t help and wrap her legs around him. She could feel his member getting harder as their mouths passionately met each other. </p><p>Akira was the first to break away, although reluctantly. But he wanted to give her more. He looked at her face, her dark brown eyes that took his breath away. Her face reminded him of their wedding night, the look that said, “I will love you forever.” Breaking free from her loose grip he had made with her legs; he knelt on the bed looking over her. </p><p>Sadayo couldn’t help but avert her eyes, thinking this would be how he loses his passion for the evening. But before the thought could continue, she felt his lips move down her body. Gently kissing her skin, leaving her body to tingle as he moved. His hands carefully moving on her thigh. His fingers were enough to tease her and make her wet. She had taught him how to give massages, and he used it to his advantage. While he teased her with his fingers, his lips stopped so he could lick her nipple, which had started to get hard from the excitement. Sadayo couldn’t help but give out soft moans as her husband went to work. She felt his tongue dance around her sensitive breast, each lick sending a spike of pleasure in her body.</p><p>She enjoyed it, but knew it was just him teasing so he did not stay there long. She felt his lips on her stomach, she looked and saw him place his lips on her just like he had done all the times before. He didn’t seem phased at all by her body or stretch marks. She noticed that he actually was tenderly kissing the marks. She knew what he was trying to tell her, she let her eyes close and began to truly let the worry leave her. By now she felt his other hand on her thigh as well. She felt as his fingers ran over her skin; as his hands moved on her thighs, she felt slight tingles come over her. Each sensation, slowly melting her with pleasure. With a short almost surprised gasp, she felt his breath against her womanhood as he moved past the hair that was above it. </p><p>It wasn’t long before she felt his tongue over her outer folds. Akira began to press his lips against her body, giving soft kisses. Every now and then he would suck, causing Sadayo to let out a noise. She felt his mouth and hands on her more sensitive areas, making her breathing harder as she felt the sensations wash over her more. She tightly began to hold the sheets under her, as Akira ran his tongue with long slow strokes on the outer folds. She felt her body start to tighten as he drew out each lick. Her hips started to heat up, as she wanted him more. Then before she could even call out to get his attention to stop teasing her. She felt his tongue enter her like he had so many times before. She felt her walls try and tighten the tongue. </p><p>Akira began to move it inside her, going at a slightly faster pace than when he was on her folds. He could hear his wife’s breath catch and the sheets moved with her grip as he continued. While keeping his tongue inside her, he moved Sadayo’s legs over his shoulders. This pushed him deeper inside of her, his hands caressed her waist. He took his tongue out, using it to lick her clit. Sadayo’s eyes shot open with pleasure, his tongue circling the sensitive spot, while his mouth sucked around it. She felt her hips begin to buckle as she felt closer to her release. Akira began to go faster, as his tongue danced around the clit. He could tell she was really close, he then stopped only a second, but what Sadayo felt was a burning lustful eternity. When she felt his tongue run over the clit, before making his way to her entrance she let out a large, exasperated moan as she was able to release. </p><p>Akira happily licked up all the juices, as he had for years. He looked up at his wife whose face said she still had the energy to go and wanted more. As Sadayo let her hands loosen around the bedsheets, she felt Akira’s warm body once again press against her. His hard member rubbed against her sensitive thigh. She tried to get her breathing back into a normal pace, as she felt her husband's hand cup her face. She looked into his eyes and thought about how lucky she was to have met him. Though the smirk on his face, though charming, did make her want to roll her eyes as she knew that he was very pleased by how perfected his bedroom skills had become. She felt his lips greedily embrace her’s. Though at the same time it felt more chaste than previous ones as if this was the calming of the storm of what he would do next. </p><p>Sadayo felt Akira’s free hand intertwine into her’s, allowing her to hold it. Akira broke from their kiss and in a whisper loud enough for her to hear let out the words,</p><p>“I will always love you.”</p><p>Sadayo felt the same way, but in that moment the words escaped her. But Akira knew as his wife gazed into his grey eyes and could tell what she was thinking. Akira raised his body slightly, Sadayo let out a moan as she felt him enter her. She knew it was definitely not the same as before she gave birth, but she still loved it. Akira, being younger in this case did help, though she tried her best to tighten around him so he could receive some pleasure. She felt him begin to move his hips, pleasure shot through her body. She held his hand tighter as he began to move faster, her breath getting heavier again. </p><p>Sadayo tried her best to tighten around him, but she couldn’t keep it up for long.  A little disappointed, yet she felt him still going strong. As she looked at his face though, she could tell he was enjoying this moment of their two bodies becoming one. He wore a smile, not a cocky smirk, but a genuine smile. He was happy. Sadayo lifted up a little giving him a small kiss to tell him how she felt. Akira knew what she was saying, she was saying thank you. Thank you not just for loving her in all ways even though she was getting older. But she was also saying thank you for the life they had, for being a great father and husband, and mostly thank you for being her best friend that was always by her side; and would stay by her side forever. Akira returned the kiss, once again their tongues met in passion. </p><p>Sadayo couldn’t help but begin to move her hips with him, as her legs wrapped around him keeping him close. She felt his lips move to her neck, allowing her to let out moans and breathe. At the same time, she felt his hand move to her breast, his fingers teasing her sensitive nipples. </p><p>Soon she began to feel more of a shock wave of pleasure through her body, as her core started to heat up. Her own hips began to move faster, Akira matching her pace. She felt the hand that was on one of her breasts move and carefully cup her head as they moved, while the other one was still interlocked with her hand. Their lips embraced as Sadayo pulled him deeper inside with her legs, his body laying on top of her’s. Sadayo let out a muffled moan, through their kiss as her hips bucked one last time as she released. </p><p>Their lips broke, as they both stopped and tried to regain their breath. Though Sadayo could feel Akira was still hard, he laid gently on her as they recovered. But she wanted to make sure he got to a release too. After two orgasms she knew she was at her limit, but there was something she could do for him. She reached down and grabbed his hard member. She gave him a kiss, before stroking his member, he gave a confused look. Though her hands felt good as they stroked him.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked.</p><p>“You never finished, so I’m going to show you my thanks.” She said with a smile, as her brown eyes looked at him.</p><p>Akira gave her another kiss, their lips a crashing hot mess. </p><p>“You don’t need to do that, … it’s fine.” He said, though his breath hitched from the pleasure of the strokes. </p><p>“Akira, I’ll be honest I need to do this, I want to still be able to give you the same pleasure you give me. As much as you say that I do already, I need to prove it to myself. Besides, I can tell how much you’re enjoying it.” She said with a slight eye roll and smirk, the same eye roll she would give him when he did something reckless.</p><p>Akira gave a nod, and a quick kiss. Akira rolled to his side of the bed, as Sadayo made her way to his lower half. Akira felt the warmth of her mouth wrap around his member. Her tongue ran up and down his shaft, he had been close due to being inside of her just a minute before. His eyes closed as he felt her head bob up and down. </p><p>At the same time, Sadayo focused on his tip, almost like she was feeding her own desire. Yet she knew this was for him, he showed her a good time; it was now her turn to return the gift. It wasn’t long until Akira let out,</p><p>“Sadayo, I’m close.” </p><p>She kept going, and within a second she tasted his warm seed into her mouth. She swallowed it easily, before looking to her husband with a smile. </p><p>“You may be getting older, but you still got this, Sadayo.” She thought to herself before brushing it off as even she would admit it was cheesy.</p><p>Sadayo made her way up to her husband's open arms, as he waited for her in the bed. She felt his warm soft skin against her own. He gave her a chaste kiss, Sadayo let it linger wanting to just stay in the moment. She nestled her head on her husband's neck; as her arms wrapped around her love, she took a look at her wedding ring. She thought of the journey they had made together. </p><p>“No matter what, you’re the one I want to be with forever,” Akira said softly, his hand running gently across her back.</p><p>Sadayo gave a small nod as she was still tucked in the cove of his shoulder. </p><p>“I really enjoy nights with our kids, but these nights that we can have together still are really special,” Akira said, closing his eyes as he began to relax.</p><p>“I agree,” Sadayo said unwrapping her hands from him and moving them towards his chest so she could feel the fullness of his embrace.</p><p>“Akira,” Sadayo said with a small pause, closing her own eyes.</p><p>Akira just made a “huh” nose, letting her know to go on.</p><p>“Thank you.” Sadayo lifted her head slightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Sadayo felt thankful to have found someone who not only cared about her enough to save her years ago from the guilt of the death of her former student, but also now a partner, friend, lover, and husband. Akira was all that for her even when her own mind got in the way. Akira knew what she was saying and was glad he could show her the love she deserved. He didn’t reply with words, only a squeeze bringing her closer and a kiss to the forehead.</p><p>“Goodnight, my love.” He said as he began to drift off, telling her the thing she already knew, he loved her.</p><p>“Goodnight, I love you too” Sadayo replied, going him in slumber, without the worries of a disturbance in the night.</p><p>They both fell asleep embracing each other with a smile on their face, happy to just be able to be with each other. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this story. My idea for this story was to bring up a concept that I feel is not talked about often, especially with the adult romance options. Age is a scary thing at times and is part of relationship dynamics, so I wanted to toss around this idea of Sadayo's worry about being married to a younger Akira and the dynamics presented.I wanted to present this domestic life where the two lovers viewed each other as best friends and life partners. As well as the sacrifices that come with love. I hope you enjoy it. I will be watching the comments and Kodus so please put them if you enjoy the story. I will try to respond to comments, and that will be through my account. (These two note sections were sent to SS for them to apply when posting).<br/>Also, we decided not to do co-author simply due to me wanting to keep my account's dashboard non-explicit, and SS is a great friend who helped with that.<br/>Also shout out to OathkeeperAlexis, who helped look over the story. Go check out her account for some great persona stories and more.<br/>If you enjoyed this please check out Untoldstory21 and more of Sweetsensation.<br/>Sincerely,<br/>Untoldstory21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>